


Day 2: Asexuality

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Asexuality, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup et Jack s'aiment, et l'asexualité de l'un ne dérange en rien leur bonheur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Asexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens d'emblée à m'excuser si ma façon de décrire l'asexualité n'est pas la réalité. Je ne suis pas asexuelle moi-même, j'ai donc fait quelques recherches pour essayer de coller au mieux, mais il est TRES probable que je sois passé à côté... donc, je m'excuse auprès de tous les asexual(le)s qui me liront ._.

Jack n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une personne puisse ne pas avoir envie de sexe dans sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son petit ami. L'asexualité, il l'avait découverte avec Hiccup. 

Ils étaient loin d'être tout jeune, ils avaient déjà 25 ans lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, et même s'il était évident que l'auburn le laissait flirter, c'est lorsque Jack lui demanda, à leur sixième rendez-vous, s'il voulait monter prendre un dernier verre qu'Hiccup décida de lui expliquer. L'excuse du dernier verre était assez connue et banale, mais avant qu'il n'accepte, l'auburn lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'il n'avait pas envie de sexe. Jack l'avait fixé avec un air hébété, mais Hiccup avait juste levé les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la porte de son immeuble, lui promettant de tout expliqué.

Ainsi, Jack s'était engagé avec l'auburn dans une relation homoromantique, et curieusement, ils avaient un équilibre parfait dans leur couple que l'argenté n'avait jamais connu avec ses ex. Là où certains ne supportaient pas qu'ils se câlinent en publique, Hiccup courbait son cou lorsqu'il le parsemait de baisers papillons, lui prenait la main pour embrasser ses jointures de doigts et souvent prenait son visage entre ses mains pour lui signaler qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Jack se surprit à ne plus se soucier quand ils couchaient ensemble et à quelle fréquence. Là où le sexe prenait une place plus que dérangeante dans ses anciennes relations, ce qu'il vivait avec l'auburn, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour ça : la perfection.


End file.
